Choices of Fate
by LittleTink
Summary: In the dungeon's of Malfoy Manor, Hermoine Granger is kept lost from the world. With the hopes that Draco will one day become like his father, the Dark Lord gives him another chance.se profile for full summary
1. We're there for you whatever happends

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatley I'm not the creator of this fantastic universe! I only own the plot...

**A/N: **Thanks to Ravenette from HPFF for betaing this story for me and to HPromanticxxx also from HPFF for making the summary for me :-)

**We're there for you whatever happends**

A gentle breeze was caressing Hermione's hair as she looked over the lake at Hogwarts grounds. She was currently sitting on the grass, hugging her knees as she was taking in her surroundings. Only when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, did she look up. She smiled weakly as she saw her two best friends staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, with a sad look on his face.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "I just want to make sure that I get a good look at it all before we leave tomorrow."

"You sound like you'll never see the place again!" Harry said, as he stared intently at her. He too had a look of sorrow on him.

"I know," Hermione started as her legs slipped down, "but we might never see Hogwarts again. The school will most likely not open again until this war is over, and even if it does, we'll probably be too busy with searching for the Horcruxes to be able to complete our last."

Both Harry and Ron had now sat down on each side of Hermione. They sat there in silence for several minutes; Hermione was staring at the lake like she'd done before the boys' arrival, Ron was fiddling with his hands and Harry's head hang low as he stared at the ground. "You guy's don't have to come with me, you know… I can do this on my own." Harry said after a while.

Ron looked questionably at Harry, while Hermione's face turned in to one of anger as she quickly stood up. "Harry James Potter! Don't even try to think that we won't come with you! We're your best friends and we care about you! Of course you don't have to do this alone!"

Harry sighed deeply as he looked up at Hermione with the smallest of smiles. It really meant a lot to him that he had someone who was willing to give up everything just to be there for him. "Thanks, it's just that I don't want you guys to miss out on anything because of me, and if anything happens to you… " Harry trailed off.

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry as she stepped closer to Harry and gave him a hug. "I know. We don't want anything to happen to you either." She pulled away and stared him hard in the eyes, as to make sure he'd understand what she was saying next. "Besides, if Voldemort wins, there won't be anything to miss out on. So trust me when I say that I'd much rather help you finding the Horcruxes than taking my last year at Hogwarts."

**_XxX  
_**

The next day they were sitting in a compartment on their own in the Hogwarts Express. The boys were talking happily about quidditch. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Both of them, especially Harry, had a glint in their eyes as they talked. Normally, she would've buried herself in one of her books, but now she just wanted to appreciate the good moments they had. Now that Dumbledore was dead, the Death Eaters were bound to be a lot more active, meaning that they didn't have too much time in finding the Horcruxes. And somehow, she didn't think they would have too many good moments from now on.

All too soon, the train pulled in to Kings Cross Station in London. They all gave each other half heartedly smiles as they got up and gathered their things, preparing themselves for what was going to happen next. Outside, they where greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mrs. Weasley was quick to hug them all, happy to see that they were all okay.

"Oh, I hate sending you back to those awful muggles! Promise me that you'll be careful, will you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she broke away from Harry.

"Of course I will," Harry answered, giving her an uncertain smile.

"We're happy to hear that," Remus said as Mrs. Weasley almost strangled Harry in another hug. "But we have to ask you for one more thing; we need you to stay inside the house while you're with the Dursleys--"

"WHAT?" Harry interrupted, "You want me to stay inside of that- that hellhole for two weeks?!"

"Harry, you got to realize it's for your own safety. The protection will only help you when you're inside the house, and the Death Eaters are sure to be looking for you." Remus explained tiredly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay inside," Harry replied grumpily.

"Good," Remus said and smiled. "Now, Kingsley and Tonks here will be escorting you home with your aunt and uncle, Harry." Harry nodded his consent as Remus turned to Hermione, "and I will be escorting you home with your parents." She nodded her consent.

The trio said their goodbyes to each other, and Hermione gave both Harry and Ron hugs before she turned on them with tears in her eyes. "Be careful, Harry! I don't want anything to happen when you're on your own over there!"

"I will, but you have to promise to be careful too!" Harry said as he hugged her once again.

Hermione gave a halfheartedly laugh, "I promise, but we both know that I'm not what Voldemort wants, Harry."

**XxX  
**

"Are you okay?" Remus said half an hour later, interrupting Hermione from her thoughts and staring through the car window.

"I'm fine. I just hate having to leave Harry alone with his petty excuse for a family." Hermione answered absentmindedly as she continued looking through the window, as they pulled into their driveway.

"Me too," Remus said with a sigh, as they stepped out of the car. He helped Hermione get her baggage inside, before he fished a bag up from his pocket. "Here, I got you some floo powder." Hermione looked at Remus with a questionably look, as she took the bag. "Arthur pulled some strings at the ministry and got your fireplace connected to the Floo Network"

"Thanks," Hermione said as she gave Remus a quick hug. He took up his own bag of floo powder and grabbed a handful before he stepped into the fireplace. The Grangers looked at him in shock as he threw the powder and the green flames erupted around him. He said his destination and disappeared.

Hermione explained all about traveling with floo as her mother heated up the meal that she'd already prepared for that night. They talked happily all throughout the meal, and Hermione told them about all that had happened through the year at school.

"Thanks for the food mum, it was really good," Hermione said as she got up to put away her plate. Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"I wonder who that might be," Mrs. Granger said curiously.

"It's probably just someone trying to sell something, I'll handle it." Hermione said as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks darling," Mrs.Granger said and smiled warmly at her daughter.

Hermione made her way out to the hallway, and she paused briefly as she put her hand on the door handle as if hesitating. Somehow she had the feeling that she shouldn't open the door, but she brushed the thought away as quickly as it came and opened the door. She gasped as her eyes locked with a pair of steely blue eyes and a wand pointing at her chest.

**A/N:** I'm sorry the chapter isn't longer, I promise the next chapters are longer ;) And I'm very thankfull for any feedback you might leave for me!


	2. A second chance

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Lucius Malfoy drawled as Hermione made a move to shut the door.

Hermione was sure that her heart would pound itself out of her chest as she couldn't take her eyes of Malfoy senior. "W-what do you want?" she managed to stutter. She felt so defenseless without her wand and she knew exactly where it was. She could picture it so clearly in the pocket of the robes that she'd changed out of right before she got of the train. _'You're so stupid, how could you be so careless' _Hermione thought as she heard Lucius' growling voice.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lucius answered with a smirk on his face, "_Vado somnus!"_

A sharp intake of breath could be heard as a white light hit Hermione and an extreme feeling of tiredness hit her. She could feel her knees giving in before everything went black.

**_sxsxsxsx_**

"Aaarg!"

A shape was stirring slightly under some green bedcovers in a king size bed. A pair of icy blue eyes opened slowly to get adjusted to the bright light in the room. He blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Five days. It had been five days since his punishment and it still hurt like it did when he got it. But he didn't give it much thought. As his father had so kindly reminded him of a thousand times already, he was lucky that he still was alive. The Dark Lords wrath wasn't something one could easily escape, especially if you'd failed to execute his orders. Usually, that meant certain death.

Draco turned slowly towards his nightstand and checked the time. 10 AM. He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his hands as he sighed. He'd failed and he'd failed badly and couldn't help but feel inadequate. He couldn't even kill a man. How the hell was he supposed to survive in the ranks of the Dark Lord when he couldn't even kill a man? He knew that the Dark Lord must have some plans for him, that's the only reason why he was still alive.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard a soft pop, coming from somewhere in his room. His eyes quickly focused on a small house elf that whimpered as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"M- master Draco, sir please, Master M-Malfoy wants to see you in his office, sir!" the little house elf squeaked. The elf looked nervously at Draco as he continued to stare at the elf with no emotion on his face. His eyes were distant as he was lost in thought. This was it. It was now or never. It was to live or die. This time, he had no room for failure. But what was the point? Why would he want to live if it meant eternal service to the Dark Lord? If he had to watch his every step, always looking over his shoulders? What kind of life would that be? He knew for sure that that wasn't a life he wanted, he never had. But he wasn't ready to give up life either.

"Fine, I'll be right there," Draco told the elf and it immediately disappeared with the same small pop as it had arrived with. Draco sighed loudly as he threw the covers of him, trying to mentally prepare himself on what was to come. Preparing himself to go wholeheartedly into his task, for his own life's sake.

He quickly threw on a shirt and jeans before he left his room. He arrived a little too quickly for his own liking, seeing that his fathers study was just a few doors down the hallway. He took a deep breath, making sure his face didn't show any of the anxiety he was feeling inside. Then he lifted his hand and knocked rapidly on the door.

"Enter," Lucius' firm voice drifted through the door.

Draco straightened his back before he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it around, allowing the door to open with a soft 'click'. He walked with determination over to his father's desk, never taking his eyes of his father who was currently busy writing on some parchment.

Lucius looked up from his work. "Sit," Lucius commanded. "Do you know why you are here?" He continued as soon as his son sat down.

"Yes, father. I think I do." Draco answered stiffly. "I'm here to get my assignment from the Dark Lord." Even though he didn't show it, he waited for his fathers answer with great anticipation. As it seemed like an eternity before the answer came, Draco's eyes left his father and he glanced on the desk. Not surprisingly, the only content on it was a green lamp, the piece of parchment and the quill Lucius had just used a few moments ago. Lucius had never been a person to leave any mess around him.

"Yes, and you won't fail this time! Is that clear?" Lucius said with malice in his voice.

"Yes, father. I've learned of my mistakes." Draco answered with great resolvement, looking his father straight into the eyes. He'd even convinced himself that this was right, that this was something he had to do. Because his life was more valuable than anything, even if it meant that other people had to die to keep him alive. Besides, he was a Malfoy after all and nobody was more important than them.

"Good, I won't be shamed by your cowardice again, Draco. If you fail, you'll wish for a quick death!" Lucius spat.

Draco just sat there, staring at his father, using all his energy on not showing the panic that had almost overtaken him. He could swear that his heart would pop out of his chest any moment now.

"Your assignment will start immediately." Lucius' lazily voice drawled. Draco's head snapped up from the spot on the desk he was currently watching. "And that means that you'll have to use the unforgivables, Draco." Lucius stared Draco hard in the face, as Draco tried to absorb all of this.

"What… What exactly is this assignment?" Draco asked after clearing his throat, noticing that his whole body had tensed up by now. His heart was still thumping madly in his chest and he could feel small droplets of sweat forming on his for head. He concentrated like he'd never done before to keep his emotions under control. If he showed any more weakness to his father, he'd be dead for sure.

"Under the orders of the Dark Lord, I've kidnapped a muggleborn witch. She's held captive in one of the cells under this house. Your task will be to use the unforgiveables on her until she gives us some useful information." Lucius kept his eyes on his son all the time, as if trying to find any sign of hesitation in his face. But Draco didn't need to keep up the act anymore, as his fear turned in to real anger.

"You're keeping a filthy mudblood in the very same house we're living in?" Draco said incredulously, forgetting all Lucius had just said about his mission.

"Yes, as unfortunate as it may be, it's the Dark Lords command. It is, however, convenient considering your part in this."

"CONVENIENT?!" Draco almost shouted disbelievingly at his fathers words and stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over. "Convenient? I don't want a fucking mudblood living in the same house as me, even if it is in the dungeons!" Draco continued infuriated. He couldn't believe that the same man that had yelled at him and punished him for even looking in a mudbloods direction when he was a kid, now he expected him to live under the same roof as one.

A dangerous look flashed over Lucius' eyes as he stood up too. "How dare you talk against the Dark Lords orders like that?" Lucius growled dangerously, "And stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

Draco flicked his wand and the chair was back on its place again. He slumped down on it sulkily and waited for his father to continue on his instructions.

Lucius glared at his son for a moment, before he sat down again. "Now, as I was saying…" Lucius started, sending Draco a daring look, "…Your task will be to torture her with the Cruciatus Curse. And to ensure that you won't fail again, you will get one hour – and one hour only - to learn it. Snape has kindly donated some of his time to help you. I expect him to arrive at any moment. In the meantime I will go and check on our visitor and see if I can get some information out of her." And with that, Lucius Malfoy stood up and left the room.

Draco was left alone in the room, contemplating on what had just happened. Just as he was wondering on who this witch might be, he was startled by a big roar erupting from the fireplace. Moments later, his previous potions professor stepped out of the green fire, glaring just as much at Draco as Draco was glaring at him. _'Slimy git!'_ Draco thought as Snape put down a small box on the desk. He opened the box to reveal a mouse, sniffing around the corners of the box.

Snape turned and looked at Draco. "You can't use an unforgivable unless you really mean it." Snape started. "It works best if you think of something or someone you really hate to let your anger build up."

"I'll think of you then!" Draco snarled. Ever since that fateful night in the tower, he'd hated Snape. He blamed him for losing the only chance he'd ever have of freedom. Now he was stuck here, forced to worship everything he hated. To be like the person he hated most in the world.

"I don't doubt that you will, but that won't be good enough!" Draco could hear Snape talk in the distant. Then, he felt a tingling sensation of Snape entering his mind. He glared daggers at his tutor, as Snapes lips turned into a twisted smile.

"But you father will do," Snape said, knowing it would sparkle the right anger in the young boy standing before him. As on que, he saw an explosion of anger behind Draco's eyes. "Save your energy Draco, and watch the movements I do with my wand" Snape said lazily as he started to show Draco how it was done. After trying it about a dozen times, and Snape seamed satisfied, he asked Draco to try the spell on the mouse.

Draco gave one of his famous smirks when he succeeded on the first attempt. But his moment of bliss was quickly shattered as Snape told him that he was still far from his goal. Doing the curse on a small mouse was nothing compared to doing it to a grown person. Snape transfigured the mouse into a cat, and asked Draco to try it again. This time he had to give it several attempts before he managed it. Then the cat was transfigured into a large dog, and he had to start all over again. He finally succeeded when there was only five minutes left of his hour. He collapsed into the chair he'd been sitting on earlier, his whole body exhausted from the efforts.

To minutes later Lucius strode into the room. "Come, Draco! It's time to start your assignment. Snape, you may leave." And with that Lucius left the room with Draco trailing behind him. He didn't much notice where he was going though, as his mind was somewhere else. _He didn't even bother to check if I'd managed the curse,' _Draco thought with resentment, _He don't even care if I fail other than that it makes him look bad – HIM. It's always about HIM, to do things so he looks good in the Dark Lords eyes._

Draco almost crashed into Lucius as he hadn't noticed that his father had stopped outside one of the cell doors. "Now it's time to show what you're made of," Lucius said as he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand. "She's already received a fair amount of the curse, so it shouldn't be too hard for you," Lucius said as he gave Draco a loathing look.

_He doesn't even think I can do it, but I'll show him! _Draco thought angrily as he entered the room. He froze instantly; he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him. A girl sat curled up in a dark corner - shaking. She gasped and looked up as she heard footsteps in the room. Her eyes filled with terror and her body stiffened up as she saw that it was two this time. She looked frantically from one Malfoy to the other, her eyes pleading not to hurt her.

"Granger?" Draco asked incredulously, but she didn't seem to notice. Draco saw his father smirk; he looked to be very proud that he'd captured one of Potters precious friends.

"You know what I want, Granger! Give me information about Potter and I might…" Lucius began, but was interrupted by no other than Hermione.

"NEVER!" Hermione shouted, her face of panic had turned into one of determination and rage. Draco couldn't help but admire the courage the girl seemed to hold. Most people would've crumbled under Lucius anger before the first curse hit them. Draco was jerked back to reality as he felt something sharp in his side. His father had just elbowed him to make him understand that it was time. Draco glared at his father, all the anger he had towards him resurfacing. He turned his eyes to Hermione, who gasped at the anger she saw in his eyes.

"CRUCIO;" Draco yelled, channeling all his anger through this one curse. To his astonishment, the girl fell to the ground writhing and screaming from the pain. From the corner of the eye, he could see his father's satisfaction. Even though it was something he'd longed to see for all those years, it didn't make him happy. It made him feel sick. Slowly, he lowered his wand, lifting the curse. He watched as Hermione's form stopped moving, only hearing her gasps for breath.

"I knew you had it in you, son. You're a Malfoy after all." Lucius said contently. Draco glared at his father before he left the room in a hurry.


	3. Where Do I Belong

**A/N:** I've added a song in the beginning of this chapter because I think it fits with how Draco feels in this chapter. I also recommend to see a video that I made to this song a while ago on youtube, my username is tantepotter and the name of the video is Where do I Belong?

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses_

_Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?_

_They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies_  
_ Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me_

_  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere  
I said now Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?_

_Where do we go from here?  
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home_

_Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me, help me  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I.. I said  
Lightening strikes, I said lightening strikes  
Floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?_

* * *

Draco slammed the door of his bedroom shut and threw himself on the bed, his eyes focused on the canopy of his bed. 'Fuck! Why the hell did I do that for!' Draco thought gloomily. 'You know why,' a dark voice in his head answered him. 'I didn't have a choice,' Draco tried to reason with himself. 'You always have a choice, you just chose the easy way out,' the voice kept going. 'Easy like hell!' he thought sarcastically. 'Ah, but you know it is. You'd much rather seeing someone else suffer, than you yourself being on the receiving end of the curses.'

Draco chose to ignore the voice and turned to lie on his stomach. There, he let the exhaustion take over him as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Steps. There were definitely footsteps. They seemed to be in a hurry and they were moving away from her. Then there were some slower footsteps, the sound of the door closing and the lock falling into place.

Hermione collapsed completely on the cold stone floor, allowing her tense muscles to relax as her tears fell freely. She'd known that the cruciatus curse was painful, but she never could've been prepared for this; the feeling of a thousand knives that were stabbing you at the same time, the feeling of someone twisting your every limb of the body to the point of fracture and not least of all, the feeling of your skin burning up and someone tearing your flesh of the body.

She doubted that she'd ever remember how it was not to feel any pain again. Even though the curse was lifted, she could still fell the after effects of it and it never seemed to end. Every time she started to feel slightly better, it seemed that someone came and gave her a new round. Always questioning about Harry and she always refused to tell. Nothing in the world would ever make her betray one of her best friends.

Even though she knew the answer to the question, she couldn't help but ask herself why. But how could she be so stupid! Harry had even warned her on the train station to be careful. He knew that she and Ron could be targets since they're his friends. And when she thought of it, it was very logical that she'd be their first choice. After all, she lives in a muggle home with no magical protection or anyone to protect her.

Hermione pushed her thoughts away as she ignored her screaming limbs and crawled over to the mattress in the corner. There, she fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares about her kidnapper.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Draco Malfoy turned around in the bed, putting his pillow over his head.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Go away!" Draco groaned, a little more conscious now.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'What the hell?' Draco thought as he abruptly sat up. He turned to the window and found an irritated looking owl with a newspaper in its beak rapping angrily at his window. He quickly let the owl in and paid it before he removed the news paper from its beak. The bird left immediately with an angry hoot. Draco sat down on his bed as he unfolded the paper to reveal today's headlines:

**MISSING**

Hermione Granger, a close friend of Harry Potter, is reported to be missing. She disappeared from her home tree nights ago, only a few hours after returning from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to a source, the ministry is at a loss at where she could be, but Mrs.Granger is said to have seen a person in a black cloak disappearing in thin air with her daughter. Therefore, it's only natural to assume that she's been kidnapped by one of You-Know-Who's followers, also known as Death Eaters…

**New Recruitments in the Dark Lord's Ranks **

Two years ago, Harry Potter was able to name several of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's closest followers. Now there's a reason to believe that You-Know-Who has started to recruit from their children. Rumors have it that the son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, already has been branded with the Dark Mark by the Dark Lord. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott are names that will most likely follow their fathers footsteps, if they haven't already…

Draco could feel the color drain from his face as he read his own name in the newspaper. He stared blankly at the article for a few moments before he came to realize something; he wasn't a Death Eater. At least not yet. All of this had to be just some random guessing from the reporter's side. It all made sense, all of the names in the article were the kids of the Death Eaters that Potter had named a few years ago. Letting this fact ease him a little, he threw the paper on the bed and dressed to go down for breakfast.

Draco was dejected to see that his father was also eating breakfast. He slumped down in a chair and helped himself with toast and pumpkin juice. Trying his best to ignore his father, he stared at his plate as he was eating.

"So, have you seen our little prisoner today, Draco?" Lucius demanded, as he surveyed Draco.

"No, father," Draco simply answered, without looking up from his meal. He didn't want his father to know that he'd avoided the dungeons completely after his first meeting with the mudblood there.

"I need you to go down there after breakfast and make sure she's okay," Lucius continued.

"What? Why?" Draco blurted out as his head flew up.

"I'm afraid that our friend Nott got a little carried away when he was visiting this morning. She bumped her head pretty hard and as you know, she won't be much of use to us if she's dead. So you'll do it?" It wasn't much of a question, but more like a command.

"Yes, father." Draco knew he didn't have much choice anyway, or did he? He quickly pushed his thoughts aside. He was just happy that he'd been ordered to do something that didn't include the usage of any of the unforgiveables.

Draco was standing outside of the cell door, like he'd been for the last ten minutes. 'Why can't I just go inn?' Draco thought, irritated by himself. 'You know why, but you won't find the same thing behind the door this time.' There was that annoying voice again. 'Maybe it's worse,' Draco thought anxiously. 'That's why you need to go in and help her; you don't want her death on you, do you?'

Draco drew a deep breath, preparing himself on what he was to see. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped into the room. The room was so dark, he had problems to see. There was only one small window high on the wall that let a little stream of daylight in. He drew his wand and pointed it towards the roof, "lumos lumen," he muttered and the lamp he knew to be there instantly ignited. Only then was he able to see the small figure lying in the middle of the floor, deathly still. With small steps he neared the figure and hunched down and slowly reached out to search for a pulse on the pale hand on the floor.

He didn't even realize that he'd been holding his breath before he slowly let the air out of his lungs. There was definitely a pulse there he was happy to realize as he used his wand to levitate her body over to the mattress she had in the corner. He noticed that she had small droplets of sweat running down her face and he stretched a tentatively hand out to feel the temperature on her forehead. "Geeze, you're burning up, Granger." Draco mumbled to himself, "Tippy, I need you here!" He then called and two seconds later, a small house elf appeared with a small pop.

"Yes, Master Draco?" the elf answered, making sure to keep a distance from her master.

"I need some ice water and a rag, could you get me that?" Draco asked the elf. Tippy immediately disappeared and came back again with the things her master had asked for. She put it down on his side and scurried away to the back ground, watching with wide eyes as she heard her master mutter a thank you for the first time ever. Draco however, didn't even notice that he'd said it, as he dipped the rag in the water and placed it on Hermione's forehead. The only reason he knew how to do this, was that he vaguely remembered his mother doing it when he was little and had a high fever.

Draco slumped back against the wall, resting his head at the cold bricks. He only moved to re-soak the cloth every few minutes to keep it cold.

"Having fun?"

Draco's eyes snapped up as he heard his father's voice, and he glared at the figure standing in the doorway. "Yes, father," he started sarcastically, "I really enjoy sitting in this hellhole, watching over THAT!" Draco spat as he pointed in the direction of Hermione.

"You know you're lucky you got a second chance, Draco and you'll do vise in doing this task as best as you can! It's not a difficult task after all." Lucius hissed and narrowed his eyes at his son.

"And why should I do that? You never would've lowered yourself to taking care of a mudblood!" Draco argued as he stood up.

"But there's a big difference, Draco!" Lucius hissed. "As you know, I'm one of the Dark Lords most trusted Death Eaters, while you're not even accepted in his ranks yet. And you won't be either if you don't start to show some courage! The way things are going now, even Potter would make a better Death Eater than you would!" Lucius finished before he turned and left the room.


End file.
